


My Little Far Away

by Arctic_Cafe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, i may post more on them, this was written forever ago now lol, we’ll see if i become inspired enough lol, which i probs will because these characters have such rich backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Cafe/pseuds/Arctic_Cafe
Summary: He so desperately wishes that Jules will keep his promise, he craves this promised love and devotion, even if the man speaking is on three huffs of straight Jet. Far needs it to be true, for Jules to be loyal to his words.How disappointed he will be.





	My Little Far Away

All he heard was crackling as another small log of slightly damp wood was placed into the burning fire, shivering as a few sparks flew up and danced above him, intertwined amongst the would-be stars in the dark, cloudy night sky. He never heard the footsteps behind him until they kicked a stone into the small of his back, causing a loud yelp to spill forth, breaking the heavy silence. 

“Hey! What the fuck?!” Far cursed, whipping his head around to see his travelling companion smirking down at him, Jules’ red, glazed-over eyes roaming over his body with a gaze that Far couldn’t quite place. He shivered at the attention and wrapped his dirty coat tighter around his lithe, cold body. 

“Just keeping you awake, lil’ man. Heaven forbid something snuck up on ya and took you away from me!” Far scowled as Jules laughed at him, unceremoniously plopping down onto the hard stoned ground next to Far, long legs stretched out practically on top of his. Far hated Jules when he was like this, all Jet-brained with no sense of personal space, it made it hard for Far to focus on everything else but his unfortunate... friend? Far’s brows furrowed. Is that what they are now? Far and Jules have been travelling the wasted ruins of D.C. for about six months now, after the fated meeting in Moira’s Craterside Supply with Jane. They’ve spent more time together than with the other companions; Finch, Lucy, Deck and Fidget. Their keen aptitude for finding solitude led them to being alone together; which, though it annoyed them both at first, Far has become undeniably used to. Not long after, they actively sought the seclusion with one another.

Far’s thoughts were halted when a heavy weight came down across his entire body, earning a surprised wheeze to spill out of his throat. Far sputtered briefly and looked down at Jules, who has not only wrapped his thickly knitted blanket around Far’s back and himself, but has also settled his whole body down on Far’s, head firmly snuggled into the crook of the young man’s exposed throat. Far scoffed, causing Jules to tilt his head up and wink.

“You looked cold, baby.” What a dumb fucking excuse. 

“Don’t you fucking call me that, you asshole. You’re crushing me,” Far spat out, the venom in his voice contradicting his unmoving body. He suppressed a shiver as Jules’ large, warm hand snuck up his shirt and gently played with the short hair below his navel. Far sighed and leaned back a bit more, finding a comfortable enough position on the ground. They laid like that until Jules broke the silence again.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about you, Far,” Jules whispered, his smooth voice soft and low, almost like he was saying a confession. Maybe he is. “You make me so happy, little baby. You keep the demons haunting my brain away. You make me feel so damn mellow, better than all the damn drugs I take. You’re like, god, a vacation, my own getaway,” Jules snorts then, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Far’s throat, “my own Far-Away.” 

Far was stunned quiet by Jules’ words, dark eyes brimming full of little tears he refused to shed. He wouldn’t, not when Jules was so high, so out of his mind. Far quickly wiped them away and looked forward, anywhere but Jules, who in return pressed his nose up underneath Far’s jaw.

“I’m sorry. Guess I’m coming on strong,” Jules nervously licked his lips, daring to press a wet kiss on Far’s Adam’s apple, “but I do mean it. I adore you little Far-Away. You’ll never have to fear me, I’ll never hurt you. I promise.”

Far, despite himself, despite every warning sign he saw and felt deep down in his heart, embraced Jules back, as tight as he could. He so desperately wishes that Jules will keep his promise, he craves this promised love and devotion, even if the man speaking is on three huffs of straight Jet. Far needs it to be true, for Jules to be loyal to his words.

How disappointed he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> a small lil something written for sammy bcoz im weak for our boys
> 
> also like, lemme know if any one of you wants more because in between samuel and i, we have a whole fuckin 50K smut and gore and angst-filled fanfiction just rearing to go lmao


End file.
